


Love Is Love

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Secrets, avoiding niall, loveislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Harry likes Niall but he's scared to admit that





	Love Is Love

HARRY'S POV:

Right now, I'm at a hotel because we have a day off and it wasn't worth it to go back home as we have to be at the studio tomorrow morning. I feel my phone vibrate and the screen lit up - ONE DIRECTION GROUP CHAT.

Louis: Sup lads?  
Liam: Hey guys... what u doin?  
Louis: Nothing actually. Quite bored :/  
Liam: Same.. didn't go home  
Louis: U have something planned for this evening?  
Liam: Nope :/  
Louis: Wanna hang?  
Liam: Yesssss pls.. I have nothing to do!!  
Louis: Great!! I have a suite at the Avenue and it has PS4.. Wanna kick your a$$ in Fifa  
Liam: That sounds good but ur getting your a$$ kicked.. be ready. 5pm good?  
Louis: That's in an hour! Can you come over now? Pleaseee Lili? Suite 4  
Liam: Yeah:) I'm leaving now. See you in a bit  
Louis: Haz? Ni? Wanna come?  
Niall: Hi Lou :) I don't wanna impose, it's fine  
Louis: Not at all. Please say yes  
Niall: Ok :) Avenue Suite 4? Wait is Harry going?  
Louis: Aha.. Haz? What about you?

Honestly, I wanna go but the truth is I can't be around Niall. He's just so sweet, kind, irresistible, irreplaceable, perfect, handsome and also straight. Yes, I like him and a lot. I'm in love with him and the more time I spend with him the more my feelings grow. As far as I know he's straight so I can't like him. 

Me: I don't know  
Niall: Come on Hazzy Bear xx I will only go if you go! Pls love

That text melted my heart but also broke it because I know he only sees me as a best friend and nothing more. I don't want him to miss out on the fun because of me. 

Me: Ok I'm coming. See you soon  
Niall: Yasssss!! Thanks Haz xx Ly   
Louis: Great!! 

I'm just going to try and avoid Niall for the rest of the evening. 

NIALL'S POV:

As I arrive at the Avenue I spot a curly headed brunette. I walk up to him and he didn't seem to notice me so I tapped him on the shoulder. "Haz! Hi" I smile and I try to pull him into a hug but he lets go and just says hi and looks the other way. Wow, he usually loves hugs. What's up with him today? " Nice to finally have a relaxed evening right?" I say to him. He doesn't even look at me. He simply nods. Now I'm getting worried. This isn't my Hazza. Did I just call him mine?! Whatever that will never happen.  
"Everything ok?" I ask trying to get something out of him. "Yes" he replies. As we enter the elevator he doesn't look at me not once but I just shrug it off not wanting to ruin the evening.  
When we get to Louis's suite we find Liam and him yelling and playing a game of Fifa. We wait until they finish their game which was about 5mins but it felt like a million years. Harry was being so quiet. When they finish their game Louis and Liam come over to us and hug each one of us individually and we just sit on the sofa. They ask me to call for room service and order 4 beers and 4 pizzas. When I enter the small living room I notice that Harry was laughing his head off along with Liam and Louis. Ok good, he's back to himself or so I thought. As I sit back on the sofa, Louis and Liam are still laughing but Harry quiets down. Seriously? 

We decide to watch a movie. Louis gives us 2 blankets to share (1 for him and Liam and 1 for Harry and I) and Louis and Liam are curled up into each other while Harry and I are widely spaced apart. I'm freezing cold and I scoot over to Harry's side and rest my head on his shoulder. He shows no emotion or movement!! What did I do? I love Harry and it kills me that he's ignoring me. At around 9 we all decide to head back to the hotel and it's snowing outside. I hug Liam and Louis goodbye and as I walk up to Harry I see him getting in the car.

When I get back to the hotel it's 9:45pm and I decide to text Harry to see if he arrived safely:

Me: Hey Hazza :) Arrived yet?  
Seen 9:48pm  
Me: Everything ok?  
Seen 9:49pm  
Me: Goodnight babe xx  
Seen 9:51pm

Something is definetly up with him and it's just with me. He's good with Liam and Louis. I'll talk to him tomorrow, maybe it's just a one day thing.

HARRY'S POV:

It's the next morning and Niall has left many messages but I can't seem to answer them. My hands start shaking and I start to panic. As I walk into the studio I realise that I'm early and Niall and I are the only ones here. Amazing! He walks up to me but I walk away."HARRY!" Niall shouts," CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL I DID TO YOU? YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME AND IT'S JUST ME. YOU WERE FINE WITH LOUIS AND LIAM" I see tears in his eyes and that makes me feel guilty but I can't seem to get words out of my mouth. "If you hate me just tell me so I will stop caring for someone that doesn't love me back. I love you so much Haz but if you don't want us to be friends then I'll find a way to live with that" he cries.. he's actually crying.  
" We can't be friends anymore" I blurt out but then I realise that he took it as in we can't be friends cause I don't like him at all.  
"What did I do to you Harry? Why can't we be friends? What about the band?" He's asking so many questions. " I can't tell you Ni but it's not your fault" I say and he replies," why can't you tell me?"   
"You'll hate me Ni" I tell him."I'll hate you if you don't tell me" He shouts. Fine he wants to know so I tell him," The problem is I'm in love with you Niall! I can't do anything about it ok? I was trying to avoid you so I won't like you more than I already do" I'm in tears and his mouth hangs wide open. I start to run away until he calls my name and I stop but I can't look him in the eye. He lifs my head up slightly just enough for me to look at him and says,"I'm in love with you too Hazzyyy"


End file.
